


Suledin

by Jumes_Sunderland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen, My first work so it's utter filth, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumes_Sunderland/pseuds/Jumes_Sunderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This world is burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suledin

This world is burning.

You are the survivor, bearing the mark of death and destruction. From your hand leaps the flame, and from the flame comes order. With order you will save this land, or damn it to the pyre that it has built for itself.

But it comes at a cost. Everything does. Your people sing of hardship and sorrow but you have never seen this; never seen so much death. “ _Lath sulevin, lath araval ena_ ” they cry, “ _Be certain in need, and the path will emerge_ ”.  
The path is long and winding however, and your certainty is drowning beneath the swelling tide of blood.

But you are the Inquisitor.

Your armies await, thousands-strong.

And you will bring the light to the darkest places and whatever you find there will burn.

Burn until there is nothing left and your ashes blow through the charred ruins of entire nations.


End file.
